1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel phenylalanine derivatives and also an absorption promoting agent comprising the phenylalanine derivatives or non-toxic salts thereof. These agents can be used to promote the oral absorption of medicaments such as insulin.
2. Discussion of the Background
Known absorption promoting agents include phenylalanine derivatives (JP-A-No. 190926/1984), benzoylpiperazine derivatives (JP-A-No. 5115/1984), and hydroxy benzoate derivatives (Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 775, 269 to 271, 1984).
Medicaments of the polypeptide type, such as insulin, are administered only by injection, because they become inactive by the action of protein-destroying enzymes in the digestive fluid when administered orally, and because they cannot be absorbed through the intestinal tract because of their high molecular weight. However, administration by injection is not liked by patients, and therefore the development of absorption promoting agents having a low toxicity to humans is desired.
The inventors of the present invention have already desired an absorption promoting agent containing a phenylalanine derivative as an effective ingredient (JP-A-No. 190926/1984), and it is hoped that this agent will be clinically useful, particularly in the treatment of diabetes using insulin, which requires a continuous administation over a long period of time and in the case of which low dosages thereof and highly non-toxic absorption promoting agents therefor are desired.
The inventors of the present invention have studied to solve the problems as described above, and have thereby completed the present invention.
Thus, the present invention relates to the novel compound N-(.beta.-chloro-4-methylcinnamoyl)phenylalanine, which is represented by the following structural formula: ##STR2## and to salts thereof. The present invention also relates to an absorption promoting agent comprising at least one such phenylalanine derivative or salt as an ingredient. The phenylalanine derivative may be in L-form, D-form or DL-form.
Previously, in U.S. Ser. No. 901,364, filed Aug. 28, 1986, Applicants have disclosed and claimed a related compound, N-(.alpha.-fluoro-4-methylcinnamoyl)phenylalanine, which is also capable of promoting absorption of medicaments such as insulin.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the phenylalanine derivatives disclosed herein are inorganic salts (for example sodium, potassium, calcium or aluminium salts) or organic salts (for example, ammonium, N-acetyl-glucosamine, arginine or lysine salts).
The derivatives or salts can be administered orally or parenterally (for example, through the rectum) for achieving or promoting the absorption of medically active substances. For example, in the case of insulin, as absorption promoting effect can be attained by oral or rectal administration.
N-(4-methylcinnamoyl)-L-phenylalanine and N-(.alpha.-fluorocinnamoyl)-L-phenylalanine are disclosed in the above mentioned JP-A-No. 190926/1984. As a result of tests upon the absorption promoting effects and the safety of the compounds of the present invention, it has been found that the compounds of the present invention are better than the above two compounds. Thus, in smaller administration dosages, the compounds of the present invention have remarkable absorption promoting effects, and have higher values of oral median lethal dose (LD.sub.50).
The absorption promoting agents of the present invention are preferably used in an amount of from 0.1 to 2,000 mg, more preferably 0.2 to 500 mg, per 25 units of the medicament, for example, insulin. The absorption promoting agent may be administered in composition form with the medicament. Thus, the derivatives or salts can be formulated into preparations such as tablets, capsules elixirs, solutions, suspensions, etc.
The N-(.beta.-chloro-4-methylcinnamoyl) phenylalanine of the present invention or the salt thereof, and the medicament such as insulin, can be administered to a patient necessitating treatment in a dosage range of, for example, 0.1 to 1,000 mg, generally several times a day, that is, in a total daily dosage of 0.2 to 2,000 mg. The dosage varies according to the seriousness of the disease, the body weight of the patient, and other factors known by those skilled in the art. The drug and absorption promoting agent may be formulated into a pharmaceutical composition as set forth below. About 0.2 to 500 mg of the phenylalanine derivative or salt and the medicament such as insulin are blended into unit dosage forms generally acknowledged or required for pharmaceutical practice, together with pharmaceutically acceptable vehicles, carriers, excipients, binders, antiseptics, stabilizers, flavorings, and so forth. The amount of each active substance in these compositions or preparations is adjusted in such a way as to give an appropriate dosage of the prescribed range.
Specific materials which can be incorporated into tablets, capsules, and so forth are as follows: binders such as tragacanth, gum arabic, cornstarch and gelatin; excipients such as microcrystalline cellulose; swelling agents such as cornstarch, pregellatinized starch, and arginic acid; lubricants such as magnesium stearate; sweeteners such as sucrose, lactose and saccharin; and flavorings such as peppermint, oil from Gaultheria adenothrix Maxim, and cherry.
Various other materials can be present as a coating material or in order to vary the physical state of the unit dosage forms. For example, tablets can be coated with shellac and/or sugar. Syrups or elixirs can contain active compounds, sucrose as a sweetener, methylparaben as a cherry flavoring and propylparaben as an orange flavoring.
Particularly in the case of insulin, an enteric coating may be used. For example, aqueous hydroxyphenylmethylcellulose solution (8%) as a precoating agent for forming an undercoat and aqueous hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate solution (10%) or aqueous polyacetyne solution (3%) as coating agents may be used. When the unit dosage form of the preparation is a capsule, a liquid carrier such as a fatty oil can further be incorporated therein.
Aseptic compositions can be formulated according dosage forms, in which practice an active substance is dissolved or suspended in a vehicle such as water.
A buffer, antiseptic, or an antioxidant can further be incorporated as occasion demands.